The Bike Ride
by triedunture
Summary: Leon and Cloud ride a motorcycle, and take another kind of ride. Yaoi like whoa.


Written for 30sexscenes on LJ. Theme: Vibrator. Leon/Cloud/Fenrir is my OT3.

* * *

Leon stifled another groan at the persistent vibration between his legs. He leaned forward, his nose brushing the soft, short blond strands at the nape of Cloud's neck. His hair smelled like the cold wind.

Leon did groan this time, thinking: Why did I ever agree to this?

"You doing okay back there?" Cloud shouted above the roaring wind, twisting his head around to glance at the brunet over his shoulder.

Leon nodded wordlessly, his forehead resting against Cloud's back to keep the dust from flying in his face.

"Hold on," Cloud warned. "Sharp turn coming up."

Leon's gloved hands tightened around Cloud's waist as the motorbike dipped low to the side to make the turn. The engine rumbled beneath them; Cloud was having fun.

Leon was hoping his erection wasn't too obvious.

Cloud wiggled his hips slightly, and Leon knew he was caught. "That for me?" Cloud called over his shoulder with a laugh.

"No," Leon moaned into Cloud's ear. "It's for this bike of yours."

He shifted slightly on the leather seat. The vibration was moving up his thighs and into his balls. It was a strange, yet wonderful sensation.

"Maybe I should pull over," the blond suggested. "Don't want you falling off."

"Just don't kill the engine," Leon panted, grinding his cock into the small of Cloud's back. He had no qualms anymore; he just needed to cum.

Cloud guided the machine off the road and into a small copse of trees. He slowed to a stop, pushing the kickstand down with his foot. Leon didn't wait another second; he grabbed Cloud by the back of the neck and turned his head so he could kiss the blond deeply, rubbing against him all the while.

The tingling sensation from the purring motor traveled up Leon's thighs to his arousal, and he groaned into Cloud's mouth.

"Finish me off?" he pleaded.

The other man smirked. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave you two alone?" He glanced meaningfully down at the idling bike they sat astride on.

"Fenrir is beautiful, but it can't compete with a mouth like yours." Leon grinned, running his fingers along his pants' zipper.

"I spoil you," Cloud sighed, turning fully to face Leon and reaching down to unfasten his leather pants. "First a ride on my bike, and now this. You better have something special for me later."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of someth—" Leon's words turned into a shocked gasp as Cloud leaned down swiftly and swallowed his entire length in one go. His jaw worked as he tried to regain his speech. "Yeah. Just like that." He leaned back on the wide seat, one hand behind him to keep his balance. Leon combed the other hand through Cloud's hair gently. He wasn't exactly sure how the blond felt about being rough (They hadn't done anything since the exploratory play in the shower the other day), so he didn't dare grab a hold of those soft spikes.

Cloud bobbed his head up and down a few times, working Leon's erection down his throat. Then he pulled back and released the head with a slurp. "You can tug on my hair if you want," he said with a smirk. "I don't mind."

"You sure?" Leon dug his fingers in the thick locks. "Like that?"

Cloud's eyes sparkled an unearthly blue. "More."

Leon groaned and yanked on Cloud's hair, pulling him down to his arousal once more. The blond merely moaned in approval around the cock in his mouth. The Gunblader continued to control Cloud's movements, thrusting up to meet that hot mouth. Below them, the motorcycle rumbled steadily.

Leon felt his legs tremble around the machine, and his balls tightened. He looked down at Cloud to see the other man was nearly stretched out on the bike, writhing against the vibrating metal. Just the sight made his body clench in anticipation.

"Cloud, I'm going to…" He gasped. "I'm cumming, I…"

The blond hummed in encouragement, allowing Leon to force his cock in all the way to the root. Cloud's lips brushed against the dusting of dark hair at the base of his erection.

And then Cloud was swallowing the massive load, small drops escaping from his lips to drip down onto Leon's skin and rumpled pants.

Leon gently pulled Cloud's head up, brushing the sweaty strands of hair from his face. He kissed the man, tasting himself on the other's tongue.

"Need me to return the favor?" he murmured against Cloud's lips.

The blond chuckled breathlessly. "I'm afraid Fenrir got there first," he said, sitting up to show Leon the stain spreading across his pants. "I had no idea how powerful that engine could be."

Leon shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to be very creative next time, then."

"Guess so," Cloud said, kissing him again.


End file.
